


Hoping For Colours

by jAmIlToN2k



Series: Stupid Written Stuff [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jAmIlToN2k/pseuds/jAmIlToN2k
Summary: And you look upLook up at the skyIt's grey, like alwaysNo matter what timeThe skyWhich you were forced to grow accustomed toAnd you ask yourself"Will it ever be blue?"





	Hoping For Colours

_Where are the colours?_  
_You're asking yourself_  
_Where is the light?_  
_Wish that you could explain_

 _The same question_  
_In your head_  
_Day for day, night for night_  
_Wish that you could go to bed_

 _Every morning, waking up_  
_Or not, because again having stayed up_  
_Seeing only grey_  
_Desperately hoping that_  
_If you just blink often enough_  
_If you just rub your eyes hard enough_  
_Then the colours somehow will show up_

 _But they won't_  
_And that hurts_  
_And that stings_  
_And that burns_

 _You can barely remember_  
_Which colours were tender_  
_Which colours were bright_  
_Which colours were light_

 _Before something happened_  
_Before something changed_  
_Before the wrong words were spoken_  
_Before everything was broken_

 _Broken life_  
_Broken family_  
_Broken sight_  
_Broken body_  
_Broken mind_  
_Broken heart_  
_Broken girl_  
_Broken pain_

_Broken pain?_

_Broken pain._

_When at the start you feel the pain_  
_But then even that goes down the drain_  
_And you just feel numb_  
_You just feel like drowning in some ocean_  
_Then even the pain is broken_

 _You just think that you're blind_  
_But you know that's not true_  
_Because it's just in your mind_  
_Because the world is that cruel_

 _And you want to see_  
_To be able to feel_  
_All the wonderful colours_  
_All that you can only wonder_

 _And you wish you could replace_  
_The scars you really don't want to face_  
_With the colours_  
_You wish you could see instead_

 _The scars on the outside_  
_They will fade_  
_They will go away_  
_They will end_

 _The scars on the inside_  
_Won't dissappear_  
_Won't leave you alone_  
_Won't let you forget_

 _And you're desperate_  
_And you're scared_  
_And you're hopeless_  
_And you wish you were spared_

 _And you look up_  
_Look up at the sky_  
_It's grey, like always_  
_No matter what time_

 _The sky_  
_Which you were forced to grow accustomed to_  
_And you ask yourself_  
_"Will it ever be blue?"_  
_You're sure the answer is "no"._

 _But maybe one day_  
_You will wake up_  
_You open your eyes_  
_And blinking once is enough_

 _And the scars on the inside_  
_They will still be there_  
_Fully they won't fade away_  
_But you'll wear them with pride_  
_And you'll wear them with a smile_

 _Because they show you_  
_Show all that you have been through_  
_Show that you have never given up_  
_Show that you are strong and tough_

 _And you will look up_  
_Look up at the sky_  
_You expect it to be grey_  
_But that is not the case_

 _It surprises you_  
_Because it's finally blue_  
_And it changes with time_  
_Turns into pink, orange or lime_

 _But you don't really care_  
_And you're just really happy_  
_Because of the sky_

 _It didn't stay grey_  
_And you know you're okay_  
_And I know I'm okay_  
_And we know we'll be okay_

_Just keep hoping for that day_


End file.
